


Back to you

by cyjsping



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjsping/pseuds/cyjsping
Summary: soobin loves to go back to where it all started
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Back to you

Soobin was laying on the bed, lazily scrolling to his phone. He has no plans for the weekend. School wasn’t going to start until a week later so he has no work to do. He lets out a sigh, he was bored to death. Sleep? He had a lot of that, doing something productive? No being productive is too overrated.

A sudden notification popped up, from his kakaotalk app. He opens it and a bright smile appeared on his pretty lips.

Yeonjun: hey soobin^^

oh hey hyung! :D

Yeonjun: watchu doing?

: nothing

Yeonjun: .

Yeonjun: expected

Yeonjun: anyways wanna hang out?

let me think about it…

maybe

no

Yeonjun: whaaaaaaaat I thought you don’t have anything better to do

and you think hanging out with you is better?

Yeonjun: you are so mean:(

Soobin giggles _cute_ he thinks

learned from the best:D

Yeonjun: :(

Yeonjun: pls:(

Yeonjun: bunnnnnn plsssss:(

Yeonjun: im sad now:(

fine fine you big baby

Yeonjun: your big baby:)

….

when and where?

Yeonjun: how about we meet at the park at 3pm?

ok ok

Yeonjun: great see you there soobinie! <3

see you hyung!

Soobin rolls on his bed. Ah I’m hanging out with him. Not that he was complaining, he was ecstatic. 3 pm that’s an hour from now. I better get ready.

He stands up, going to the bathroom to take a shower.

-

After his semi-long shower he finally went out of his bathroom. He scans his wardrobe. Better dress to impress. He grabs his denim clothes and jeans and puts them on. He looks more thoroughly and saw a beret. He tries it on, just to see I it matches his outfit. And it did so he decided to keep it. He also put on light makeup. Nothing too impressive or noticeable just to cover his dark eyes and some tint to his lips and a light dust of blush on his cheeks.

He finished getting ready at 2:46, just a perfect time to go and leave the house. The park is 10 minutes away from him so he has plenty of time. He puts on his shoes, grabs his keys, wallet and phone and he’s ready to go.

He takes his time on walking, enjoying the cool breeze blowing on his sun-kissed face. He hums while walking, he is happy. No he was happy. A few minutes of walking he was there already. Surprisingly Yeonjun was already there too. It wasn’t hard to spot him due to his freshly dyed mop of yellow hair. He walks up to him and as if Yeonjun has sensed him, he turns smiling brightly at Soobin. “Soobin! I thought you would be late again.” Soobin hits his shoulder “I was late ONE time what’s your point?” “Well that one time you were late for 3 hours so I think my point is valid.” Soobin presses his lips into a thin line, “Okay but I apologized for that for like 2 weeks let it go now!” Yeonjun chuckles “No its fun to hold it against you.”

Soobin sighs, “So where to?”

“I was thinking we’d explore and do anything and everything.” Soobin looks at Yeonjun “So no plans then?” “Well I have somewhere in mind that we can go but that’s for later.’

“hm okay then”

Silence, both were thinking where to go. “Oh what about a dog café? You know that one Beomgyu keeps on mentioning.”

“You really wanna go there without telling him?’ Yeonjun laughs thinking about how beomgyu will react if he found out they went without him. “It’ll just be like to see if it’s worth it. You know we’ll see if the dogs are cuddly and if they make good hot chocolates.” Yeonjun laughs at Soobin’s cute excuses. “Fine we’ll go.”

After one quick bus drive, they arrived to the said café. From the outside it looks welcoming and warm. The two boys enter the shop and was greeted by the scent of coffee and dogs who were wagging their tail happily. Soobin giggles and bends down to pat one of them. Yeonjun walks to sit on a table, Soobin follows him but the dogs went away. “Let’s order some drinks first.” “You already know what I want.” Yeonjun stands up “Blue lemonade right?” Soobin nods.

Yeonjun walks off to the counter and orders. He turns back to look at soobin who was trying to get the attention of the dogs which by the way he fails to. Yeonjun giggles as Soobin pouts, clearly upset by the lack of attention he is getting.

The order was now handed to Yeonjun, he also bought some dog treats to give out. He goes to their table, careful not to spill anything. He places the tray down and sat down. “Oh you bought dog treats too!” “Well yeah to attract the dogs cause as far as I have seen they bluntly ignored you.” Yeonjun says in a teasing tone. “Shup up, these dogs are rude.” “Mhm”

Soobin goes down to the floor, treats in hand. Yeonjun remains seated on the chair watching Soobin play with the dogs. Soobin gets a treat out and suddenly the dogs were swarming him. “Hey hey calm down.” Yeonjun decided to end the boy’s struggle and goes down to feed treats too. Half of the dogs went to him but half remains clinging unto Soobin.

They spent two hours there playing with the dogs. The treats have run out now and the dogs lost their interest suddenly. “Oh I see, it’s a give and take relationship I get it.” Yeonjun laughs at the younger’s remark.

“Should we head out now?” “Yeah and where do we go?” Yeonjun pounders “hmm what about seeing a movie? Then after that we’ll grab dinner and go to the place I was talking about.” Soobin nods “Sounds fun.” “I don’t know if that’s sarcastic or genuine but sure.” Soobin leans in and pinches his cheeks. Heat rushed up his face. “I was being genuine junie.”

“O-oh” Yeonjun stuttered “Why are you so red?” Yeonjun cups his face “nothing its just really hot in here.”

“Mhm okay.” Soobin says ‘ _I’ll pretend that it isn’t like almost winter here with 19 degrees yeah sure jun’_

Yeonjun and Soobin were now at the movies. Waiting in line to get a ticket. “What are we gonna watch?” “I don’t really know we’ll see.” Soobin chews on his bottom lip, “I’ll go to the bathroom, and I trust that you’ll pick a good movie. Okay? Bye” Soobin walks off to the bathroom leaving Yeonjun alone.

Yeonjun looks at the list of all the movies up next. “Oh this looks good to watch.”

Yeonjun was now standing in line at the snack stand when Soobin returned. “What time does the movie start?” “About 10 minutes more.”

“Hmm okay.” They waited and bought some snacks to eat. They walk off to the theater and looks for a perfect place to sit. They settled themselves on the middle. ‘What are we even watching?” Soobin asks as Yeonjun sits comfortably. “I don’t know I think its rom-com.”

The movie starts and the two were drawn into it.

Soobin silently screeches. He looks at Yeonjun who was covering his eyes. “I thought you said this was rom-com!” He whisper-shouts “I’m sorry! I thought it was!”

They were actually watching a horror movie. Unwillingly, they sat through the movie clinging into each other. It would be such a waste to just leave so they stayed even though they were scared to death.

After almost 2 hours they were finally out of the cinema. “I Swear I won’t be able to sleep tonight because of you!” Soobin smacks Yeonjun “Oh sush same for me but I’ll stay with you tonight then.”

“Hmm you better.”

“What do we get for dinner?” Yeonjun asks “What about Japanese food? I really want sushi right now” “Sure!”

They were now sitting and eating. After a whole ten minutes of them fighting who will pay, in the end Soobin won for the reason Yeonjun already paid for the drinks in the café and movies. “So this place.. is it far from here?” “Uhm I think it’s a 20 minute bus ride from here.” “Ohh..”

They were now at the bus, sitting together. Yeonjun brings out his phone and earphones. He plugs it in and offers a piece to Soobin. He accepts it and placed in the earpiece. They were humming along the songs and maybe Soobin almost bumped his head on a handle because he was bopping his head a little too hard.

20 minutes passed and they arrived at the said place. They walk a little more just to see the actual site that Yeonjun was talking about. Soobin looks at the place in awe. It was a place with a lot of flowers. A field of flowers? Maybe he doesn’t know how to call it. “It’s so beautiful here.”

They walked around taking in the beautiful sight before them. Yeonjun spots a swing and decided to sit on it. Soobin follows and sits on the second swing. He looks up on the night sky and sighs in content. It all felt too perfect.

“How did you find this place?”

“I go here everytime I needed to get my mind off things. I guess I just randomly found it when I was skipping classes once.”

“So it’s your secret place then?”

“Not really a secret, people go here sometimes but that’s on rare occasions.”

Silence a comfortable one

“You’re the first person I’ve brought here.”

Soobin turns to look at Yeonjun “Am I special then?”

“You were always special to me.” Yeonjun says with a pretty smile on his plump lips.

Soobin continued to stare. His heart was racing, he was speechless. No words were able to come out of his mouth. He continued on staring at Yeonjun. He was pretty. The moonlight shining on his features. Highlighting every detail, the boy was glowing under the moonlight. Even brighter than the stars combined.

“Soobin”

“Yeah?”

“I love you”

“…”

Soobin remained silent looking at the boy next to him. “Do you not love me back, im sorry-“

“No! I love you too….” Yeonjun smiles “Then why do you look like you are hesitating?”

“You just .. It was too sudden okay?” Yeonjun stood up “Come here” Soobin stands up and walks beside Yeonjun. “I’ve loved you since we were high school. I realized it but I was too much of a coward to admit it. I love the way you smile, how it brightens my whole world up. I love how your eyes shine whenever I mention something you love. I love how you care so deeply for your loved ones. Just I love you.”

Soobin’s eyes were shining with tears. “I… love you too. I really do.”

Yeonjun leans in slowly and soobin leans in too. Their lips met, it was sweet. Yeonjun had always wanted to kiss Soobin. He imagined his lips being like pillows, soft and addicting. And his dream came true, soobin’s lips is as soft as he had imagined. Soobin looks at yeonjun filled with love.

“Are you my boyfriend now?

“Did I say you were?” Yeonjun smacks soobin “Yes you are. I love you jun.”

“I love you too bin.”

They walked around together, hand and hand. “Do you promise to never leave me?” “Never in my life will I leave you bin.” Yeonjun promises

Soobin felt a tear drop. It has been a year, a year since he was gone. A year since yeonjun had left him, left for good.

Taehyun, Beomgyu and Hueningkai went inside the room. “Are you crying over him again?”

“I take that as a yes.” Hueningkai saw a lot of Polaroid scattered. Pictures of yeonjun and soobin together. “Want us to stay with you?” Soobin nods, “Please do.”

“Okay we’ll get some food, we’ll leave for now. Okay?” Soobin once again nods. The trio leaves the room and now Soobin is once again all alone.

“You promised me that never in your life will you leave me… but I guess in another lifetime, you’ll be able to keep your promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i hope you enjoyed this fic! love you lots<3 ignore the typos pls. and if u wanna read more of my works visit my pinned tweet on twitter! @fltryjsb <3 sorry for breaking hearts...


End file.
